a secret life
by Laurajayneb26
Summary: olivia benson has a secret life where shes married to nick amaro a narcotics cop who has currently joined the army for six years
1. prologue

Olivia Benson had meet Nick Amaro in high school where they had been together for two years until their senior year, where nicks family moved to Miami, leaving them miles away from each other and the relationship could not continue.

A few years later they meet again when they both join the police training academy, Olivia wanted to join special victims unit while nick want to join narcotics unit, while training the both realised they wanted to be with each other so restarted their relationship. Three months into the relationship nick proposed and Olivia accepted, they got married three weeks later on 4th June 1999.

They kept their marriage secret from everyone as they know their families wouldn't agree, after five years on narcotics nick decided to join the army for six years, while knowing it will be hard on both of them they agreed that they could make it work and make their marriage stronger.

Nicks training was eighteen weeks but these were based in new York which meant he could be home most nights, they enjoyed the time relishing it as they know straight after training he was being deployed straight to Afghanistan for nine months, this deployment would be over Christmas so they made plans to write and ring as much as they could to try and make them being separated to be easier. And they would send gifts for Christmas and their birthdays

Soon the day came where nick would be deployed away from Olivia, at the airport they held each other enjoying the time they got left and although both were upset about being apart, they were also hurt as three days before his deployment is due to end would be their sixth wedding anniversary but they knew this was part of the line of duty, just as the soldiers were called to board the plane Olivia and nick shared one last kiss and hug nick said "I love you Olivia so much keep safe" Olivia replied " I love you so much to keep safe and come home" and with that he was gone

After leaving the airport Olivia went straight to work very sad and downbeat, on the plane nick was feeling the same but both knew that the time would pass easily and they should try to remain happy as much as they could. Arriving in the 16 precinct she went straight to her desk and started paperwork, munch fin and Elliot noticed her mood and fin decided to try and speak to her.

"What's up baby girl" asked fin "nothing I'm fine just want to get my paperwork done" Olivia replied the boys looked at each other and was worried but left it. The following day they were on the night shift and Olivia was in the same mood and doing paperwork which she hated doing, Elliot went over and sat on the corner of her desk and waited for her to look up and said " what's up liv you know you can talk to me" Olivia just stood up and said " I'm fine Elliot now just leave it" and with that she ran up to cribs and locked herself in and lay down and cried thinking of her husband who was thousands of miles away and should just be landing in Afghanistan


	2. Chapter 1

After about 20 minutes of lying crying in cribs while it was locked her phone started ringing looking down she saw it was the camp's payphone she answered it quickly "hey baby" Olivia said "hey honey what's wrong" nick replied, "nothing much just missing you that's all" Olivia replied and started crying again " hey sweetie I won't be gone forever and ill write and call you and the time will fly by anyway I arrived safely and I have to go now I love you always bye honey" nick said "I know baby it's just hard ill ring you and write back to you and I love you always to baby bye keep safe" Olivia replied before hanging up.

She waited a few minutes to stop crying and went and got herself washed up and with a small smile which appeared on her face while talking to nick even though she was upset she went back downstairs and sat down as she was about to apologise for snapping, captain cragen come out and shouted "Olivia my office now" Olivia said "yea capt" sighed and got up and went into his office.

"what was that about Olivia" captain cragen said Olivia just sighed and said "sorry capt it's been a rough few days its fine now though" "liv you know if you need to talk you can talk to any one of us" captain cragen said "yeh I know capt ill be fine there is nothing to talk about" Olivia replied "ok liv just remember that, you can go back to work" captain cragen replied " thanks capt" and with that Olivia went back to her desk, "guys I'm sorry if I've snapped it's been a rough few days I'm fine now and don't want to talk about it" Elliot and munch said "its ok liv if you need to talk were here" while fin hugged her and whispered "I'm here for your baby girl if you want to talk" just as they finished a case come in so they went off to work.

It had been 3 weeks from that phone call when Olivia got home to find a letter waiting from her from nick saying

Dear livia

I miss you, I'm not sleeping well without having you laying in my arms but I'm getting ok with it even though I hate it, I miss seeing you beautiful face and cuddling with you and hearing you laugh, I miss waking up with you in my arms with your hair sprayed out on the pillow.

Work is very stressful at the moment we've lost a few men and had a few explosions don't worry I am fine I was nowhere near any of the explosions were, I cant say too much about work apart from the heat isn't very nice.

I love you forever and always keep safe

You Nicky

Xxxx

Olivia re read it five times and then held it to her chest then she decided to write back saying

Dear Nicky

I miss you to I'm not sleeping well without being in your arms either, I miss your handsome face and feeling safe in your arms weather were sleeping or cuddling. And I miss hearing you laugh to.

Work is ok I snapped at them the first two days till I spoke to you it helped a bit but I was still down capt then called me into his office to ask what's wrong I just said nothing but he said if I need to talk I can which is nice the lads said the same. But am getting used to it and when I'm struggling I bury myself in work so I don't have to go home and miss you more.

While at work or out with the gang I put my rings on my necklace and tuck it into my top and then they are close to my heart as you have my heart and I love you with it all.

I love you forever and always keep safe

Your livia

Xxxx

With that she wrote the envelope placed the letter and a recent photo of herself and sealed the letter kissed the back of it and got it ready to send and got ready for work.


	3. Chapter 2

As she arrived at work Olivia thought it would just be another average day at the office, when they got a call apart a murder of a young girl, after cleaning the scene and delivering the evidence, while they were trying to find out who it was, Olivia got a phone call looking at the number she ran to cribs shouting " come grab me if we get anything" answering the phone she said " hey baby" nick replied "hey honey how are you" "god I've missed you voice and ye I'm fine what's wrong you weren't due to ring till later" Olivia asked worried nick replied "calm down I'm fine it's just there was a blast on the campsite and I didn't want you to panic if you saw the news I was away from it but still got thrown I have a few broken ribs but I'll be fine are you in work" Olivia croaked with tears in her eyes " god baby I can't believe it I'm so glad you're ok though make sure you take the pain meds" nick replied with an eye roll knowing she couldn't see "I'm will now how have you been really" Olivia replied "I've been fine works going as well as possible but I miss you loads captains a bit worried about the extra overtime I've been putting in and stuff as I haven't been this bad in a while" as she broke down crying realising the last time she was like this they had split up for a week over a petty argument which she still blamed herself for, with a sigh nick replied " liv baby listen to me that wasn't your fault ok and look it made us stronger and here we are four years later anyway have you started planning the redecoration of the flat"

Olivia replied "ye hi have the bathroom is done I'm just looking at colours to start the spare room" just then Elliot come in and told liv they had a lead with a sigh she told him she be down in a minute she then turned her attention back to her phone call and said "I'm sorry baby I wish I had more time to speak with you but we got a lead" nick replied "I know honey listen we will speak soon and right remember I love you forever and always and keep safe" Olivia laughed at the last bit then said " yeh I know its 8 months and 1 week to go I love you forever and always to miss you bye baby" and with that she hung up and ran back downstairs

In the car Elliot was confused as to why she was being so secretive and Olivia was quite thinking over her conversation with nick and how much worse it could have been as they arrived there suspect started running and coming to some stairs just as liv was near to grabbing him Elliot said "hey liv who was that you were talking to and why are you being so secretive about it" as they reached the stairs she said "Elliot just drop it will you" just as she said that while being distracted the suspect managed to knock her back causing her to fall down the steps Elliot called for a bus at seeing livs motionless body and arrested the suspect and called for backup.


	4. Chapter 3

Olivia work in hospital and immediately moaned for nick and inwardly sighed when she saw Elliot sat near her, Elliot immediately spotted she was awake and called for the doctors and said" hey liv I'm so glad you're ok" just then the doctor come in and said " you've given us quite a fright miss Benson you have sprained your left ankle badly so please be careful on it you have a few bruises and broken ribs and a concussion you are free to go I'll just go get the realise papers" and with that he was off when he was talking Olivia was silently saying that is mrs Amaro and really wanted to laugh at the broken ribs thing. She then turned to Elliot and said "hey el have you got my phone" Elliot replied " yeh it's here why" as he passed her he phone " no reason" she said as she went to her notes section to see if it would be ok to call nick when checking the times against the time she realised she could, she then asked Elliot if he could get her a drink from the cafe once he was out the door she immediate dialled nicks number he answered " hey honey is everything ok" Olivia replied "yeh its fine got into a bit of a struggle with a suspect though" nick panicked wondering how badly she was injured so he asked " livie are you injured are you ok" she replied "Nicky calm down its fine just a badly sprained ankle a few bruises concussion and some broken ribs" nick laughed at that and said " missed me that much you decided to copy my ribs" and then went series and said " Jesus Christ liv you scared the hell out of me I'm so glad you're not too badly injure do to you want me to see if I can come home" Olivia replied "no baby it's ok anyway I must go one of the team will be back soon I love you forever and always bye baby" nick replied "ok get better soon and keep safe I love you forever and always" just as she hung up the doctor came in.

"miss Benson we can't seem to get hold of your full notes to be able to realise you" the doctor said shit she thought "they will be under Olivia Amaro but please don't tell my other visitors and please continue to call me miss Benson although I'm legally mrs Amaro" she sighed inwardly and wondered whether they should reveal it all so not to worry about the name and keeping quiet about their marriage. just then Elliot come back with captain cragen, who said "you'll be on desk duty until your healed Olivia" Olivia just rolled her eyes and said "yeh that fine capt" just then the doctor walked in and said "miss Benson you are ready to go once you've signed the release forms here is your pain killers please remember to take them" Olivia signed the form and got up with the help of Elliot and walked out ready to go back to precinct. Elliot asked " do you want to go home or the princint" Olivia replied " I want to go to princint catch up on my paperwork" "ok princint it is" Elliot replied.

When they arrived back at princint fin and munch where there both immediately said "liv are you ok?" "Yeh I'm fine guys just a sprained ankle and a few broken ribs" both laughed and rolled their eyes knowing what she is like. Olivia sat down and got on with work knowing it would be a long few weeks.


	5. Chapter 4

It had been a few weeks since the incident and Olivia was all healed and was going back to full duty that night, while sitting eating breakfast the post come and she spotted a letter from nick so she left all the others on the side and went and sat on the sofa to read it it said

Dear livia

Hope you are ok and healing well, my ribs are all healed well and I'm doing fine. Work is getting busy now and I'm really sorry for not being able to ring and write as frequently but I'll try to when I can. I know in a few days that I'll be going on a mission and I won't be able to ring or write due to being on a mission which means complete radio silence and no contact with anyone. I'm really sorry I didn't want to do this but I had no choice as soon as I'm back from the mission and debriefed ill ring you straight away

I really do miss you honey and I can't wait to see you, its 7 and a half months now. I love you forever and always

Keep safe

Love you're Nicky

Xxxx

She also noticed that he included a recent photo.

Olivia sighed and thought about how hard the next three weeks and a half weeks where gonna be hard but she knew that she would just have to be strong with that she grabbed a pen and paper to write her reply letter which said

Dear Nicky

I am ok and have healed well I am glad you're ok, work has been boring due to being on desk duty but I have all my paperwork done I am going back to full duty tonight and I know I'll try to keep safe, I know it's not your fault and you have to do what you have to do in the line of duty and ill know you'll ring me as soon as you can. These next few weeks will be hard but I know we will make it threw and it will make us stronger.

I miss you to baby and I can't wait to see you either; I love you forever and always.

Keep safe

Love your livia

Xxxx

With this she put in a recent picture and sealed the envelope and placed a kiss on it and got it ready to send, after this she sat and traced the outline of his image before putting it in her pocket to keep with her.

Olivia continued to eat her breakfast then went and getting ready for work before leaving for work, arriving at the princint she went straight to her desk unlocked it and placed the picture in there and locked it up and sat down.


	6. Chapter 5

Just as she sat down at her desk Elliot walked in and asked "hey liv how are you" she replied " yeh I'm fine looking forward to getting back to work properly" with that they carried on with paper work till captain cragen came in and said " liv, Elliot new case rape victim down at mercy" and with that they went straight to the hospital to start with the case the case took a few days to complete which was ok for Olivia as it helped pass the days knowing nick was on radio silence so couldn't contact her.

The following weeks went past quickly till it was the day nick could finally contact her again after his debriefing he rang her, Olivia was in the squad room so went up to cribs and sat down before answering with "hey baby" nick replied with hey honey I've just got your latest letter and picture you look beautiful and I agree it's been hard but I'm glad we have survived are you ok?" Olivia replied " good and yeh I received yours to and you look handsome it's in my locked desk drawer while I'm at work, and I'm good been a bit over run with work so not had much time to think while at work but at home I miss you so much are you ok" yeh I'm ok listen baby is it ok if I go shower and get some sleep and ring you in a few days" nick asked Olivia replied "yeh baby that ok I've got to go back to work I miss you just 6 months and 3 weeks to go I love you forever and always" nick replied " yeh I know I miss you to and I love you forever and always as well by honey" and with that they hung up and Olivia went back to work while nick went for a shower and to go to bed.

Back in the squad room Olivia went and poured herself a coffee before sitting at her desk to get on with paper work with a smile on her face, fin looked up and asked "who was that baby girl" Olivia replied "oh it's no one" so fin asked " so what got you smiling so much then" she replied " what am I not allowed to smile then?" fin replied "well yeh it's just that we haven't seen you smile much these last few weeks" with that they both went on with their paper work.

The weeks passed till all off a sudden it was 4 months to go, they had continued their letters and phone calls and both knew they had half way left, today was 21st Feb. and Olivia's birthday she woke up to texts from friends who were mainly work colleagues wishing her happy birthday as she walked into the living room the post man knocked on her door with a parcel and her post she placed the parcel on the sofa and looked through the post finding nothing of interest she opened the parcel. Inside the parcel was a card, wishing her a happy birthday from nick and a present which was a bracelet which on the front had my livia and on the back it had love your Nicky she immediately put it on smiling and then spotted a letter in the parcel which said

Dear livia

Happy birthday honey I'm sorry I can't be there I hope you have a good day and I hope you liked your bracelet.

I hope you are ok I am fine, work is going ok I'm just glad that we are half way through which means it's coming to an end soon and that I can see you again.

I miss you and I love you forever and always

Love you're Nicky

Xxxx

Olivia placed the letter in an envelope and sealed it with a kiss and put it ready to post and then got ready for work.

After posting the letter she arrived at the princint to wishes of happy birthday and cards and presents of the guys, Alex was also there and spotted her bracelet and asked "hey liv who you get the bracelet from " Olivia replied " just a friend" while thinking just a friend who is also my husband they then got back to work.

Halfway through the shift her phone ringing so she answered it without looking at who it was "Benson" nick just laughed and said "shouldn't you be using Amaro now" Olivia just laughed and said give me a minute to which she just ran up to cribs when she was there she said "hey baby sorry I didn't look at the id" nick replied " it's ok honey it's just a quick call to say happy birthday" Olivia replied " thank you baby I really loved my bracelet" nick replied "its ok I thought you would anyway I better go I miss you and love you forever and always bye" Olivia replied " I miss you to and I love you forever and always bye baby" and hung up with that she went down to the squad room.


	7. Chapter 6

Arriving back in the squad room Olivia overheard Alex asking " does anyone know who she's speaking to" all three replied "no" then Elliot said " she's been like it for months she's sad for a while then she'll get a phone call and be happy we have tried asking her but she says she's ok and its nothing". Olivia then walked and said "guys its nothing seriously I'm fine and it's just a friend" with that she went back to work

The weeks went by till it was the 1st may and nicks birthday at base camp in Afghanistan nick was just eating breakfast when a colleague come over and said " nick you have a parcel here" nick replied "thanks" then cleared up and went back to his dorm to have a bit of privacy opening it he saw, a card inside said happy birthday love livia and a present which was a bracelet which said on the front my Nicky and on the back love Olivia, he immediately put it on and noticed a letter inside the package that said

Dear Nicky

Just a quick letter this time to say happy birthday baby, I hope you have a good day and I hope you liked your bracelet,

I hope you are ok, I am fine I miss you loads its just 34 days left now till we see each other

I love you forever and always

Love your livia

Xxxx

Nick then grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a letter back which said

Dear livia

Just a quick note back saying thank you for my bracelet I love it.

I am fine and I'm glad you are ok, just to let you know ill phone you at the end of the week as I can't do it before but this is the last mission with radio silence, I miss you to and I know I cant believe its nearly over then I'll be with you and have you in my arms.

I love you forever and always

Love you're Nicky

Xxxx

He then sealed it and got it ready to send on his way back to work. Olivia was in the squad room working on a case when he phone rang she answered "Benson" nick replied "I thought we settled that its Amaro" Olivia laughed and said "hey and yeh we did, I cant stay long were working on a case but happy birthday" nick replied "thank you honey and its ok ill leave you to go then I love you forever and always" Olivia replied "remember forever and always" and with that she hung up knowing he would understand she meant to add an I love you instead of remember she went back to work.

The following day while at work Olivia popped into captain cragen office and shut the door he looked up and she said "I need to book the 4th and 5th June off" he asked "why liv is everything ok" she replied " yeh everything's fine just a friend is coming to visit and I wanted to spend time with her" he replied "ok you can have both of those days but remember if it gets to bad here and we need you in ill have to call you" she replied "yeh I know capt before going back to work" the next 33 days went quick and soon it was the 4th June and her and nicks anniversary.

Olivia woke up happy knowing she was seeing nick and it was the 4th anniversary but also the fact she could keep her wedding rings on without having to take them off and hide them while in work she then got up and changed and left for the airport after making her way to departures she stood waiting with other families. As soon as she saw him and it was clear to she ran up to him and jumped in his arms and kissed him passionately after breaking for breath she whispered "I love you forever and always mr Amaro" he whispered back "I love you forever and always mrs Amaro" with that he let her down and they made their way home.

Arriving home he showered and changed and they both sat cuddling on the sofa he then passed her card and gift the card said to livia happy anniversary honey four amazing years love Nicky and her gift was a new locket with a picture of their wedding photo and one of them taken just before his tour of duty she smiled said thank you then leant up and kissed him. She then handed him his gift and card which said to Nicky happy anniversary baby four wonderful years love livia and his gift was a new watch which was inscribed Nicky forever and always livia he leant down and kissed her then remained cuddled up till the night where they went for a meal. They spent the following day curled up and glad she wasn't called in.

The following years continued by in the same sort of manner, them spending as much time as they could together when he was home and when he was on tour they would write and call each other as much as possible. The guys and Alex and then Casey were all worried when she was sad and with the secret phone calls but Olivia kept insisting she was fine. During the years nick had been promoted to lance corporal and then corporal and Olivia was really proud of him.

They had decided that after his last tour they would make it public knowledge they were married as by then they would have been married for 12 years. About two weeks before he was due to be deployed he was at base camp and had been promoted to sgt when he returned home Olivia was there and was upset over Elliot just up and leaving after the previous day's events of him having to shoot a teenager. But she smiled and congratulated nick when he told her of his promotion.


	8. Chapter 7

The following week they were at the airport again ready for Nick to go on his last tour they were waiting in departures, just then they were called nick kissed Olivia and said "I love you forever and always keep safe, I'll miss you but remember this is the last time", Olivia replied "I love you forever and always to keep safe ill miss you to and yeh I know bye" with that they shared one final kiss and Nick was gone and Olivia had to go to work.

Olivia arrived in the squad room in an happy mood but also sad, they now had a new dective Amanda Rollins she been working there for a week and noticed that Olivia wasn't in the usual upbeat mood, so she asked Olivia "hey liv are you ok" Olivia replied "yeh I'm fine why" Amanda replied "just your not your usual upbeat self". Olivia just said "I'm fine" and with that she sat down munch said " this is usual she will be up and down for the next nine months it's been happening every year for last 5 years" Olivia just said "guys I'm fine I don't know what you're on about" and went back to work.

Just then they had a new case which gave Olivia something to concentrate on even though this was the 6th time Nick was on tour, it didn't make it easier to cope with and she was glad it was he's last tour. The next evening she was in the squad room when Nick rang she said I'm up in cribs come get me if you need me and with that she went up to cribs, once she got there she sat on one of the beds and answered with "hey baby" Nick replied "hey honey just ringing to let you know I arrived safe and i miss you already" Olivia replied "I'm glad you got there how was your flight and I miss you to". Nick replied with "it was a bit rough but ok I have to go sorry honey" Olivia was about to reply when Amanda come up and said "hey we have a case" Olivia replied "ok give me two minutes". Amanda left and Olivia said to Nick "I'm sorry baby I have to go to, I love you forever and always and I miss you keep safe", nick replied "I love you forever and always and I miss you too, Keep safe honey" and with that they hung up and both went back to work.

When she arrived in the squad room she had a big smile on her face as she got there munch and fin looked up and said together "see Amanda told you" Amanda just said "ok" and Olivia just rolled her eyes and said "what's the case then and they got to work on the case.

This carried on for the next nine months with letters and phone calls when they can about three weeks before he was due home Nick rang Olivia who was at work doing urgent paperwork as they had a number of case the past few days so she needed to catch up Olivia answered "Benson" nick just laughed and said "hello mrs Amaro" Olivia smiled and looked around the room everyone else was busy talking in the corner so she answered " hello mr Amaro" Nick said "honey it's just a quick phone call to let you know these next two and a half weeks I'm gonna be out of contact with you I'm really sorry". Olivia replied "hey its ok baby, it will be hard but I know I get you to myself in three weeks". Nick said "yeh I know I can't wait no more tours of duty i have to go I miss you and I love you forever and always". Olivia after double checking that everyone was still busy replied "I know and I miss you and I love you forever and always to bye baby" and with that she hung up with a smile on her face.

Olivia had finished her final piece of paperwork when she finished her phone call with Nick, she spotted the others all chatting she walked up to them and said "hey guys what are you talking about". They all said "nothing". She just shrugged this off, fin then said "hey baby girl who were you on the phone to as you've been smiling since you answered it, you got yourself a new boyfriend." Olivia replied "nah it's just a friend I haven't spoke to in a while". While thinking "no don't need one have my lovely husband instead" fin replied "ok if you say so" Olivia then looked at the clock and saw they were due to finish shift and said " hey you guys want to go for a drink". They all said " I'm in" she also invited captain cragen, Alex, Casey and Melinda who all agreed to come.

After a while they all drank so when fin said "hey baby girl you gonna tell us what's going on with you" Olivia said "what do you mean" fin said "well for the last six years your mood alters a lot for nine months each year and you take your phone calls upstairs" Olivia just shrugged and said "nothing's wrong and it's just a friend I speak to" they all just looked at her and Alex said "you can tell us you know if you have a new man" Olivia just replied " honestly I don't have a new man" they left it at that and Olivia couldn't wait for these next three weeks.

Two and a half weeks later Nick hadn't returned back to camp, the following day Olivia was at home when a knock on the door came, when Olivia opened the door there was two military officials there.


	9. Chapter 8

One of the military officials said "are you mrs Amaro" Olivia replied "Yeh I am is Nick ok" the military official replied " we don't know he hasn't returned from his mission and we can't find him at this precise moment we are reporting him as missing in action were very sorry when we know more we will let you know" Olivia replied "thank you" and shut the door and then crawled into bed and cried "wishing Nick was ok" she then decided to keep her rings on her left hand even at work until Nick come home as she wanted to feel the connection with him. Later on Olivia went to work but kept her cardigan on as the sleeves covered her hands and hid her wedding rings, as she didn't want any questions she also wasn't in the best moods but no one said anything to her.

Three days later on the morning nick was due to fly out they rang her and said they had no news and as soon as they find him they will send him straight home. Olivia was still upset and was mentally praying that they found him she went to work and the next day when the time came for his flight to land she grabbed his picture from the draw and said "I'll be up in cribs for five minutes" they all replied "ok" but was really worried, Olivia went and sat down and cried and kissed her rings and then the picture of him and said "I really hope your ok Nicky and you come home soon" she then washed her face and returned to the squad room and carried on with work.

What Olivia didn't know was they had found him and he was fine bar being battered and bruised when they explained they had reported him missing in action and had phoned Olivia that morning to say they still hadn't found him he asked for them not to let her know as he wanted to surprise her and it meant she wasn't worried when he told her he had been captured and beaten. He was put on the flight back with the other soldiers going home.

Thirty minutes after his flight landed Olivia had a frown on her face and was doing paperwork when nick arrived in the squad room he spotted her and said "mrs Amaro what is that sad face for" everyone looked up confused but Olivia looked up shocked when she heard his voice when she saw him she smiled then got up and ran over to him and hugged him and kissed him passionately "everyone in the squad room was shocked fin shouted "hey baby girl we thought you didn't have a new man" Olivia just laughed then said to Nick "how they said you hadn't been found yet" Nick said "I was captured and managed to escape arrived back 10 minutes before the flight was due to leave I asked them not to ring you as I wanted to surprise you and don't worry I'm fine just bruised. She smiled kissed him again and said "I'm so glad you're ok".

Alex and Casey said together "oi liv are you going to introduce us to your new man". Olivia just laughed turned around a pulled him into the squad room further to where fin, munch, Amanda, capt cragen, Alex, Casey and Melinda was and said "guys this is my husband Nick Amaro, nick this is Fin, Munch, Amanda, Alex, Casey Melinda and capt cragen." Everyone was shocked and Alex said "wait liv your married since when and why didn't you tell us you were getting married" Olivia just smiled and said " yeh I have and it's been 12 and a half years and I didn't say I was getting married as I didn't know you all then. Alex replied " so how come we never knew you were married then" Olivia sighed and said " it's a long story but basically we were together as teenagers and when his parents found out they moved away, I didn't see him till we were both in the academy we got together and then got married and we haven't told many people as his family don't like me and we didn't want the trouble but we were gonna tell you today I was gonna invite you all to the pub and tell you then, but someone decided to go missing in action then show up here and surprise me.


	10. Chapter 9

Nick decided to stand up for himself in the conversation and said "hey it's not my fault I didn't choice to do it and I didn't mean to scare you honey" with that he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder Casey and Alex both went "aww how cute" both Olivia and nick laughed. Captain cragen said "its end of shift how about we all go down the pub and continue this there" they all said "yeh capt" Olivia turned to Nick and said "are you up for going baby?" nick replied "yeh honey its fine" and kissed her. Everyone was shocked at how Olivia was acting no one saw her act like this ad could see the love between the pair.

The group of nine arrived at the bar and ordered drinks and sat down nick turned to Olivia and said "honey do you want me to undo your necklace so you can put your rings on" she turned to nick and said "I'm wearing them have been since I was told you were missing in action it somehow made me feel closer to you" nick just hugged her then took his necklace off and put his ring back on. Alex said "if you've been wearing them how come no one's seen them" Olivia laughed and said jokingly "because you're all blind" at the look on their faces she started laughing and said "because I've been wearing long sleeve cardigans so my hands been covered" Casey said well let's see them then Olivia pulled her sleeve up and showed them her rings and said "my wedding ring has forever and always inscribed in it and Nicks has".

They decided to order food so placed their orders then Olivia said "guys I would also like to apologise for my moods over the last 6 years and being secretive with the phone calls but I've been like it as Nick has been on tour in Afghanistan for nine months every year for the last six years and I was being secretive with the phone calls most of the time or not really saying much on them because we didn't want people finding out". Fin said "its ok liv we now know about you pair so we can understand" they all said "yeh what he said". Olivia sighed and said "thanks guys it's a shame Elliot's not here so he can know why I was like that". They all nodded in agreement. Melinda said " so if you were being secretive what was your wedding like then" Nick spoke up and said "it was just a small do with just us to and two friends who have known us since school and also didn't agree with what my parents did, Olivia did get her white dress though". Melinda replied "aww that sounds amazing". Olivia replied "yeh it was I don't think I stopped smiling the whole day I'll have to bring the album in tomorrow".

The food had come by then so they were all eating and speaking when fin said "baby girl if you didn't want your family's finding out why be open with it now". Olivia replied "we both decided it was time and were not gonna worry what they have to say, as nothing's going to change we both love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together and there not gonna change that". Fin replied "aw baby girls gone all love sick" Olivia just laughed and playfully punched him. They spent the time talking about her and nick. They were all talking about work when munch said "hey nick if you have left the army what are you gonna do now?" nick said "well I was a detective before at the time I was in the narcotics unit so I think I'm gonna go back and be a cop again". Captain Cragen said "would you consider SVU?" everyone turned to look at him and nick said "yeh I would why" captain cragen replied "well there is a job for you if you want it". Nick replied "yes please thanks capt" captain cragen said "pop in tomorrow with Olivia and we will get everything" Olivia just smiled up at nick then kissed him and ignored the "aww" from the girls and the "ewes" from munch and fin. Captain Cragen just smiled to see women he saw as a daughter so happy and in love. They all decided to go home and parted ways.


	11. epilogue

**AUTHORS NOTE – THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER I WOULD JUST LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE FOR READING THIS AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**

**1 YEAR LATER**

Life had changed a lot since Nick had come back from the army and started at SVU. Fin and Alex had gotten together a month later and Munch and Casey got together three months after. Olivia changed her name at work to Amaro, so there was now to detective Amaro's at work.

Olivia and nick had decided to try for a baby, she was now due any day with a little girl, she had left SVU when she was 6 months pregnant but still visited regularly, Nick had the day off so they were sat on the sofa cuddling and watching a film when Olivia grimaced in pain as she stood up her waters went. Nick said "come on sweetie lets go change your bottoms then we will go to the hospital how long have you been having pains for" Olivia replied " about two hours now" nick hugged her and said "oh sweetie you should have told me". Olivia got changed and they grabbed the bags and left to go to the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital to be escorted to a room the nurse then said "Olivia make you self comfortable the doctor will be in shortly". Olivia did as she was told and settled on the bed with Nick stand beside her, rubbing her back and holding her hand when she was having contractions. The doctor come in and said "ok mrs Amaro I am doctor Carrie smith but call me Carrie, I am going to be with you all the way through, now I'm just going to ask you some questions, then I will check you over" Olivia just nodded as another contraction hit, Carrie said " how long have you been having contractions for and how far apart are they" Olivia replied about " two and half hours and there every few minutes" Carrie then asked " have your waters gone" Olivia replied "yeh just before we left for here". Another contraction then hit Olivia, Carrie then said "I'll just check you out and see how far into labour you are ok?" Olivia just nodded and gripped Nicks hand as Carrie checked her over.

Carrie finished her checks then said "you are ready to push Olivia do you think you can push when your next contraction hits you" Olivia just nodded and then pushed as a contraction hit. Carrie said "that's good can you do another few like that please" Olivia nodded and waited for the next contraction to hit her and pushed as hard as she could, Nick was by the side of her and said "you're doing good sweetie" while she was pushing. Carrie said "one more like that and the head will be out" Olivia just nodded and pushed as hard as she could again, Carrie then said " the heads out now all I need is one more big push could you do that for me". Olivia nodded and Nick said "come one sweetie I know you can do it and you're doing really good" as he was saying this Olivia did one final big push and then they heard crying.

Carrie wrapped the baby up saying "congratulations you have a baby girl" then passed who to Olivia who had tears in her eyes and said to Nick "she's beautiful" Nick replied "just like her mother you did brilliantly sweetie I'm so proud of you" and kissed her. Carrie came over after cleaning Olivia up and said "do you mind if we check her now" and Olivia passed her to Carrie, a few minutes later she came back and passed her back to Olivia and said "she's all healthy she 6lb 8 oz and 19inchs long we are gonna move you into a room now".

Once they were moved into a room Nick helped Olivia to try to breastfed there little girl which was successful after nick gave her some clothes and a nappy and some wipes to change her into, once she was done she passed her to nick and went to freshen up and put fresh pjs on. When she came back she sat on the bed and said to nick" what are we gonna call her" nick replied "how about the name we picked I still like it so it's up to you" Olivia just smiled stroked her baby girls head and said "welcome to the world Jessica Nicole Amaro" nick just smiled then said " how about we call the guys and let them know you've had her know" Olivia said "yeh ill ring Alex first" she picked up her phone and rang Alex, Alex answered her phone saying "hey liv everything ok" Olivia replied "yeh I was just ringing to say vie had her and you can all come and see me when you're ready" Alex said what room number are you in as were all sat in the waiting room waiting" Olivia laughed and said " room 1053 I'll see you in a few minutes" and hung up she turned to nick and said "there on their way up there all sat in the waiting room" nick laughed and passed Jessica to her.

The whole gang walked in smiling with gifts and all saying "congratulations" Olivia replied with "thanks guys I like to introduce you to Jessica Nicole Amaro who was born 20 minutes ago and was 6lb 8 oz and 19 inches long". They all just smiled then Olivia looked to nick who just nodded she then passed Jessica to him and said "capt you have been like a dad to me and we both would love it if you would be grandpa to Jessica" captain cragen replied "liv I would love to and you're like a daughter to me" and he then walked up to and kissed her on her cheek Olivia smiled then said "Casey, Alex and Melinda your all been like sisters to me and we would love for you to be an auntie's to Jessica but also godmothers" Casey Alex and Melinda all replied "yes" and gave her quick hugs, she turned to munch and fin and said " munch , fin you both have been like brothers to me and we would love for you to be uncle's to Jessica but also godfathers". Munch and fin both replied "yes" and gave her a quick hug , nick then passed her Jessica who she first passed to cragen and she was then held by all her "family" that night they all went to sleep happy.


End file.
